His Devil
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Eli and Adam decide to make their night interesting and follow Clare home, but what they don't know is that Clare has something planned up her sleeve for them.


**Hey...so this is a one-shot. Im also determined to post another chapter to Youre the right kind of wrong. DETERMINED! but i need some reviews...i only have three, so if you could read it, and let me know what ya think would be great i mean, a 'update soon' or a 'this story sucks make it interesting' would be good to. just let me know what you think! anyways...ONWARD READERS!**

* * *

I was walking home, alone I guess. I just came out of the dot, hanging with Eli and Adam. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to go home. But they needed guys night, and I didn't want to interfere.

It was chili out side, and there was frost coming out of my nose when I breathed out.

Right now, I kind of feel like Bella. You know, when shes walking from the bookstore?

There was nothing on in the street, besides one street light at the end. There wasn't even and lights on in the houses. _Odd…_

I couldn't help but feel like there was always someone right behind me, like when they're walking you home, but stays behind you and its pure _silence…_ That happened a lot in my middle school years; this feeling was no stranger to me.

I kept urging myself to look back, but there was only blackness, until there was a rustle in the bush beside me a couple feet back. I stopped and stared in front of me, listening for the rustle again. _Now I was scared._

I turned slowly, and made myself look everywhere _but_ that bush…just incase somebody was there, they wouldn't know that I was looking at them. But my whole focus was on that bush, and I saw a figure between one of the branches._ I_ _need to know._

The figure moved and when he did, I looked at the house on the other side of me, to get a better look at it. Then there was another figure, on the other side of the bush, it was a boy. I saw a glimpse of shaggy brown hair before it disappeared behind the bush. I only knew of two people with that hair, _KC and Adam. _KCs super tall right? So he shoudnt even be able to fit under that bush.

Then I saw the…._eyes, _of the other figure. I know those eyes anywhere, those intense green emerald eyes. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _Eli and Adam_. Theyre either trying to make sure that I get home okay, or that they didn't want to spent another guys night playing games and reading comic books, so they wanted to give me a little scare. Im gonna go with the second one. But they don't know that I know there here. Perfect opportunity to show them what im made of.

I sighed (for there pleasure) and turned around. I then remembered _Allis uncle is visiting. _

Allis uncle was a major in clown college. Yeah I know…you would think that her family would start a riot, _they almost did,_ but they do have hearts, and they came around _surprisingly._

He did all sorts of clowns, happy clowns for little kids parties, and the creepy haunted house carnivals you would find in a Halloween movie. I wanted to show Eli and Adam I'm a little more…_different_ then they both thought.

**Clare:** hey Alli! I'm walking home and Eli and Adam are following me. Can I talk to you're uncle? Don't call me!

**Alli: **ha-ha…I think I know where this is going. Make sure to film it. Here he is.

**Alli: **Allis uncle here. How may I help you?

**Clare: **hello, nice to talk to you again, I was wondering if you'd like to give two teenage boys a good scare?

**Alli: **sounds more fun then what im doing. Sure, why?

**Clare: **they're trying to scare me by following me home. That's why I didn't want you to call me. They can see me right now. So get dressed up scarily enough for them and go to the end of De Grassi street. Tell me when you get there.

**Alli: **okay, ill steel allis phone, not like shell care. Her boyfriends here. And im glad im leaving cuz I really don't want to listen to them.

I smiled and closed my phone. Eli and Adam were now walking along side a house. I wasn't long until I got a text.

**Im here.**

Then I saw that Adam and Eli were gonna put there plan into action. So I ran. They followed me. I ran to the end and I saw her uncle. Wow, he was really creepy. I grabbed his arm before they could see him and pulled him around the corner.

"theyre coming! Get ready." I got my phone out and got ready to record. We were under the only street light so the lighting was good.

He smiled.

Then came adam and eli around the corner and as soon as They saw him.

"GRAAAHHH!" he yelled.

'!" Eli and adam yelled.

"ELI! THE COMICS ARE TRUE! HES GONNA EAT US! AHHHHHH!" adam screamed. Then ran off yelling "HES GONA EAT ME HES GONA EAT ME!"

I was already laughing my head off. I was holding my stomach, it hurt too much. Now I was on the ground. I looked back up at them and saw there horrified faces still. Eli was holding on to adam like a little 5 year old would to their parents. Then Eli looked down at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he asked. I laughed some more. He was still shoken up.

I stood up and patted her uncle on the back.

"that…..was GREAT!" I said between laughes.

He chuckled. "glad to help." He said in his clown voice.

Eli stiffened. Then the clown walked off leaving Eli horrified and me still laughing like crazy.

"maybe…..you shouldn't…stalk youre….girlfriends!" I laughed. "best part is…..I GOT IT ON CAMERA!"

He widened his eyes. I calmed myself and started to turn around.

"give it to me." He stated.

"okay, let me think about it." I put my fingure on my chin, and tapped. "nope! Not gonna happen.

Then he gave me that _look._ The one sadden expression I always want to kiss away like crazy.

"im not gonna delete it…but I wont show the whole school like I planned to." He tried to take it away.

" I wouldn't to that, cuz on button and this baby gose to everyone in my contacts." Which was pretty much everyone in the school because Alli gave them to me.

He sighed.

"but I wont….cuz I love you." I smiled. "I will show alli though."

"i might be able to live with that, adam might not." He replied and took my face in his hands. "you little devil"

* * *

**Review please and ill give you a jelly bean! :D ideas are welcome! theres a pic of what the clown looked like on my page! :D**

**i have a question. Im a very randome person, and i write a lot of one-shots. Should i do a story with ju st random, fun misfits one-shots? song fics, and all that jazz? LET ME KNOW! **

**follow me on twitter clareandeli4eva**

**Tumblr clareandeliforever**


End file.
